


Tentō-Chan

by MaddCatter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I'm too lazy to add tags right now meh, Midoriya Izuku is Ladybug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddCatter/pseuds/MaddCatter
Summary: After returning from the sludge villain incident, Midoriya Izuku finds a box on his desk. The kwami inside says he can be hero.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

A green kwami meditated in a dark room before opening their eyes and flying towards a man.

“Master,” the green kwami spoke. The man grunted in reply. “I can feel the butterfly. It is being activated once again."

“...What does that mean?”

“We must choose new wielders. The ladybug and the cat must fight once again.”

The man sighed. “How long do we have?”

“The holder is weak and Nooroo is unwilling. A few days if we’re lucky.”

The man nodded. “Alright. Let’s get started.”

  


Izuku was covered in sludge and staring at a box on his desk.

The sludge was not intentional. It was the worst walk home ever; being told you’ll never be a hero by your idol and then scolded by other heroes for trying to save someone without a quirk.

Izuku planned to take a shower as soon as he got home and try to scrub away the sludge and the memories. But as soon as he walked into his room to drop his bag and grab a fresh change of clothes, his eyes were drawn to the wooden box sitting on his desk.

He knew he didn’t put it there. His mom left for work before he went to school and wouldn’t be back until late. So why was there a box?

The box was obviously meant to be seen. It sat in the middle of the desk where he usually kept it clear of junk. It was oddly octagon-shaped and had a complicated red design on top.

Well, no use staring at it. He wanted to get in the shower quickly. Izuku placed a hand on top of the box and flipped it open.

Suddenly a pink ball of light shot out. Izuku jumped and covered his eyes with his tattered notebook so he wouldn’t blind himself before peeking out at whatever just happened.

A tiny red creature stared back at him with large eyes. Izuku didn’t know what to do and just stared at it for a while.

“It’s nice to meet you, Midoriya Izuku!” The tiny red pixie smiled. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a male holder!”

Izuku’s brain finally caught up to him. He yelped loudly and stepped back, his legs hitting the side of his bed. “Wh-What the heck?!”

“Don’t be scared!” The red creature smiled brighter and floated towards him, making Izuku lean back. “Everything’s going to be okay! You have been chosen as the newest Ladybug!”

“Ladybug?” Izuku edged around his room, keeping an eye on the creature. Its eyes followed him. “Is that what you are?” He had seen ladybugs before, and this wasn’t one.

“I am the kwami of Creation, but you can call me Tikki!” The creature, Tikki, said. “I am here to grant you power.”

“Power?” That was all the kids at school talked about, and he was Izuku, the powerless. “Is this a prank, did someone from school do this? That one girl with the illusion quirk?”

“No, I am really here,” Tikki giggled. She took a look at her holder, taking him in. She noticed the tattered, dirty uniform and the destroyed notebook he was clutching. “You look like you’ve had a long day. Would you like to talk about it?”

  


Across the city, a similar and yet different conversation was happening.

“...You are a cat,” the boy stated.

“Yep.”

“...Can you do anything…?”

“I can grant you the power of destruction.”

“Cool.”

  


“So, you’re an immortal goddess possessing a pair of earrings, which I have to put on to gain powers and fight some evil dude?”

“That’s the basics!” Tikki smiled. She looked so sweet, but Izuku honestly wasn’t sure if this still wasn’t a prank. It seemed like something his classmates would do to get his hopes up, but he wasn’t sure if any of them were determined or smart enough to do something like this.

He wasn’t sure which part of the story to address first, so he started with the simplest. “I don’t have my ears pierced.”

“That’s okay! Many of my holders had no piercings before they met me!” Tikki was still smiling sweetly.

Izuku knew he should believe this was all fake. It was too good to be true, isn’t it? A life of no power, only to come home and find a goddess granting it to you? It sounded made up, but…

Izuku sighed and pulled a clean notebook out of one of my desk drawers. His dirty clothes were forgotten as he sat down. “Okay. Explain everything.”

Izuku wrote down everything Tikki said and asked just as many questions. He had a pretty good idea of the powers he would have such as the lucky charm, the time limit after activating the lucky charm, and how kwamis recharged. He was currently sketching a hero costume and coming up with a name when he heard the front door open and his mom calling his name. “Izuku! Sweetie, I saw the news! Are you okay?”

Izuku sighed and looked at the little goddess that was currently reading his other notebooks. “How am I going to explain this to my mom?”

“You aren’t,” Tikki said firmly. “You can’t tell anybody.”

“But-! My mom-!”

“No! This is just temporary for now, Izuku. Not until the guardian knows you can be trusted with the miraculous. Plus, the more people that know about them and who wields them, the more dangerous it is. We already have one man about to cause evil with the butterfly.” Tikki looked very desperate.

Izuku sighed. He wondered how his mom would react anyways. He remembered when she held him and claimed she was sorry he would never be a hero.

“Fine. Just stay here.”

Izuku went out to greet his mom, grimacing at the fact he hadn’t changed or showered. He was still covered in sludge, but it had dried on his skin by now.

“Oh, Izuku!” His mom hugged him, despite how gross he was, tears already building in her eyes. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? What made you run into that fight! You always stay behind the police line at villain fights!” She looked worried and let go to examine him.

“I-I know, mom. I’m sorry. It was...Kacchan was there…” Izuku looked down. His mother sighed gently.

“I know you’re both close, sweetie.” _No we’re not._ “But please, never do that again! My heart can only take so much.”

Izuku nodded. “I know, Mom. I won’t.” Usually he was a horrible liar, but right now, after this whole day, he just felt kind of numb. “Um, mom, can I ask something?”

She smiled. “Of course, sweetie. Anything.”

“Can I get my ears pierced?”

She blinked. She wasn’t expecting that.

“I mean, um,” Izuku stuttered. “I meant to ask you anyways, before all this happened… The kids at school say I look kind of plain? And I don’t want to do anything drastic, but I thought about getting some small earrings?” He looked up at her with a pleading look. She had to say yes!

“I...well…” She looked at him and sighed before giving a small smile. “Alright. We can do that. But only one piercing on each ear, okay?”

Izuku grinned. “Thanks, mom!”

“Of course, sweetie. Now, go get a shower, okay? I’ll cook dinner.”

“Okay, love you, mom!” Izuku watched her walk into the kitchen and looked back at his door. Tikki was peering through the crack and smiled at him. Izuku smiled back.

  
Izuku was trying not to rub his ears the next day. His mom had agreed to take him Saturday morning for his piercings before she went to work and it went quicker than he thought.

He had stayed up last night researching piercing places while talking to Tikki. He showed his mom the next morning which one he found: a place across town that specializes in tattoos and piercings. His mom didn’t want to go at first; she thought it might not be a safe place, since the website showed lots of pictures of tattoos and non-earlobe piercings. Izuku was able to convince her, though, when he showed her the research he did and how they had low infection rates.

The people there were actually really nice. The guy who greeted them had large horns along with lots of tattoos and face piercings, but smiled and walked them through the process. It was a weird sight, a nervous middle schooler sitting in a chair with his mom next to him. The guy next to them that was getting a tattoo had burns all over his face and facial piercings that looked like staples. He simply raised an eyebrow at them before turning away.

“Oh, I thought they used guns or something?” His mom asked as the worker brought out some needles. He just smiled.

“That’s usually at kiosks and jewelry stores, ma’am. They’re quicker, but they get used a lot, so there’s a higher risk of infection. They also don’t have any needles, they push the stud in through the ear and it hurts a lot more.”

When he went to grab a pair of starter studs, Izuku reached into his pocket and pulled out the miraculous earrings.

“C-Can you use these?” His mom looked at him curiously, not knowing he already had a pair. “I, uh, saw them at the store last week and that’s what gave me the idea?”

The worker simply took the earrings and examined them. Tikki had worked her magic and turned them pure black. She said that was what they would look like in civilian form when not activated.

“These have a slightly wider post than I’m used to,” he said, “but I should be able to use them.” Izuku let out a small sigh while the man smiled. “Just keep them in for at least 6 weeks and then you can try different studs. Don’t try anything heavy or dangly until 6 months or it’ll damage your ears.” Izuku nodded and the man got to work.

It wasn’t actually that painful. Just a sharp pain and then a dull sore. The second one went even quicker since he wasn’t nervously gripping his mom’s hand (although he thinks she was gripping his just as hard.)

Now he was walking to the train station with his mom when he spotted a corner shop and suddenly remembered he needed some food for Tikki. His mom didn’t keep many sweets around the house and Tikki had said her favorite food was anything sweet.

“Um, hey, mom,” he suddenly stopped and she turned to look at him, “why don’t you head home? I want to grab a snack.”

“Are you sure, sweetie? We can stop by somewhere if you’re hungry.” She frowned slightly.

“N-No, it’s fine! I don’t want you to be late for work. Besides, Musatafu Park is nearby and I think some fresh air would be good.”

His mom smiled. “Alright. You have your jacket? It’s getting cold.” Izuku nodded. His jacket was in his bag along with Tikki. “Okay, have a good day, Izuku. I love you. Stay safe.” She hugged him and he waved her off as she entered the train station.

He immediately went to the back of the store and opened his bag. Tikki flew out and looked around. “I don’t have many sweets at home,” Izuku explained. “So I thought we could get some?”

“Oh, that’s so nice!” Tikki flew off, looking at the different shelves of candy while Izuku watched to make sure no one saw them. Tikki ended up grabbing a lot of different kinds of candy. “I haven’t been in Japan since the samurai!” She explained happily as she handed them to Izuku. “I was in France last time I was active and they had the best pastries!”

Izuku grabbed a large bag of cookies as he walked to the register as a back up.

“Throwing a party?” the girl at the register joked as he set down the large array of snacks.

“No! A-Ah,” Izuku chuckled nervously, “my, uh, friend hasn’t had many sweets before. W-We wanted to give her a bunch to taste, you know?” The girl simply nodded and rang him up. He stepped out of the store with a bag full of sweets. He turned to walk back to the train station when a scream sounded behind him and there was a loud bang.

He turned and saw a woman standing in the middle of the road. She had a dark blue spandex outfit on and a bright pink visor. He might’ve thought she was a new hero, if it weren’t for the angry scowl on her face.

“I am Locator! I will find what was lost and then I will find the ladybug and black cat miraculous!”

“Tikki?” Izuku squeaked out.

Tikki was already peeking out of his bag. “That’s an akuma!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can probably guess who Cat Noir will be based on the tags, but any guesses for the guardian?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at fight scenes so this chapter took a while

Izuku had to stop himself from running at the akuma right away. Screw what All Might said about moving before thinking, he needed to transform and then he needed a plan.

Izuku ran into an alleyway next to him and hid next to a pile of boxes. Making sure no one could see him, Izuku took a deep breath and shouted.

“Tikki, spots on!”

He was engulfed in a bright pink light that he hoped no one outside the alley noticed and when it died down, he was wearing a completely different outfit.

His hair grew longer and faded to black. It was gathered into a high ponytail and the hair tie had two antennas that poked out over his head. A black domino mask covered his face to hide his identity. Izuku wasn’t sure how it could be effective, but Tikki had given some explanation about magic blurring his face if anyone tried to look close.

The rest of the outfit covered his whole body. It was red and spotted on the torso before becoming black on the arms and legs. He had red and white knee and elbow pads for protection and a utility belt in the same colors. He noticed the yoyo he was meant to use attached to the belt.

What he did not expect was his favorite yellow backpack to transform with him. It turned red and spotted to fit the ladybug theme and Izuku thought it reminded him of a ladybug shell on his back. Tikki’s bag of sweets seemed to disappear, so Izuku only hoped it was in the bag and he didn’t just waste his allowance.

The sound of shattering glass shook Izuku from his thoughts and he peeked out of the alley. The villain (Akuma, he reminded himself. These people weren’t doing this on purpose.) had broken into a nearby store by smashing the window. She was pinning the worker to the floor.

Izuku heart sped up as he realized the store she had broken into was the one he had just come out of and she was holding down the nice cashier he had spoken with. He left the alley and quietly snuck towards the smashed window. He couldn’t mess this up, or the girl might get hurt.

“Where is it!” The akuma was yelling. “Where is my mother’s necklace!”

Necklace? He remembered what the akuma - Locator - had announced earlier. She had lost something and it must’ve been the necklace. Izuku looked around and noticed a few more smashed doors and windows. It seemed her plan was to break into places and try to find it. It was a bad plan, why would any of them have the necklace? But he knew this akuma was only thinking of anger and frustration.

He made eye contact with the cashier. She looked pleadingly at him. Izuku frowned and quietly placed a finger over his mouth. He took the yoyo off his belt and threw it at the akuma.

He really wished he had had more time to practice. His plan was to use the yoyo similar to Eraserhead’s capture weapon and tie up the akuma. Instead he succeeded in just wrapping it around her once before she spun around and grabbed the string.

“Uh oh.” The akuma snarled and thankfully let go of the yoyo string.

“Ladybug wielder! Give me your earrings!” She ran at Izuku.

“N-No thanks! Just got them pierced!” The yoyo seemed to magically wind itself back up and he ran.

When he turned a corner, Izuku took a deep breath and threw his yoyo in the air. “Lucky Charm!”

Another pink flash and suddenly a red and black spotted necklace dropped into his hands as his earrings beeped.

“That doesn’t seem very lucky.”

Izuku shrieked and turned around. Standing behind him was a tall kid around his age with purple hair that stuck up and deep eyebags. He had a black mask covering the bottom half of his face and two fake black cat ears sticking out of his hair. The rest of his outfit was simple, a loose black jumpsuit and a black scarf wrapped around his waist that hung in the back like a tail. He was holding a dark metal baton and had a glowing ring on his left hand. The most striking part about him was the bright neon green cat eyes.

“The Black Cat!” Izuku yelled happily and smiled. The Cat nodded.

“Kuro Neko.” He said simply and Izuku took a moment to realize he was giving his hero name.

“Oh! Uh,” he racked his brain for the list of possible names he had come up with, “I’m Tentō-chan!” he announced happily.

Kuro Neko nodded again as the akuma came around the corner. She paused and grinned ferally.

“Ladybug and Black Cat wielders! Give up your miraculous!”

“She seems angry,” Kuro simply commented and jumped onto the building next to him. Tentō-chan followed using his yoyo. It seemed to be getting easier to use.

“Oh, uh, she was saying something about her mother’s necklace being lost,” he said as he landed next to Kuro and watched the akuma from above. “I think that’s what akumatized her.” Tentō-chan glanced down at the lucky charm necklace in his hands.

“Any idea what the akumatized object is?”

“Um,” Tentō-chan took in the akuma, who was getting impatient. “Well, she’s _looking_ for something. And her visor stands out. I can’t see anything else on her. We need to get you close enough to cataclysm.”

Kuro hummed in reply. “How do we do that?”

Tentō-chan looked down at the necklace in his hands again, then at Kuro and the akuma. “We could probably trick her. She was breaking into places and demanding people give her the necklace back. If you show her this necklace, she’ll run at you.”

Kuro didn’t reply. He took the necklace from Tentō-chan and jumped down. “Hey, whats-your-face,” he shouted. “Looking for something?” He held up the necklace. She just screamed in rage.

“Give it back! That’s mine!”

“I don’t think so. Why don’t you come and take it?”

The akuma didn’t respond as she ran forward, reaching for the necklace. Kuro quickly shouted “Cataclysm!” and his hand wearing the ring suddenly began to emit a dark aura.

As soon as the akuma was in reach, Kuro slapped his hand against the visor. The akuma shrieked and closed her eyes as the visor crumbled to dust and a black butterfly flew out. Tentō-chan quickly threw out his yoyo to catch it. He missed the first time, but caught it the second.

Tentō-chan grinned as the now-white butterfly flew off. He jumped down and took the lucky charm necklace from Kuro.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Tentō-chan shouted and threw the necklace in the air. A flash of pink and everything was back to normal. All the broken windows and doors were fixed and the woman that was akumatized was back to normal, if a bit dazed. What once was a visor sat next to her as a pair of glasses.

Tentō-chan grinned and held out a fist bump to Kuro Neko. Kuro glanced between him and the fist before cautiously giving a fist bump back.

“Wh-What happened?” the woman asked. She looked around confused. Tentō-chan glanced at Kuro, but he looked lost. Seemed his calm attitude didn’t extend to social interactions.

Tentō-chan gave a calming smile and tried to explain, “You were possessed by a villain.”

“Oh dear!” She exclaimed before he could continue. “Was he caught?”

Tentō-chan shook his head. “No, sadly. He possesses people from a distance so we don’t know where he is at the moment. But he can possess people who have strong emotions. Can you tell us what happened?”

The woman thought for a moment before letting out a sob. “Oh, my mother’s necklace! I lost it! She gave it to me before she passed and I lost it!”

“Hey, don’t worry!” Tentō-chan tried another smile. “I’m sure you’ll find it soon.”

“Or you won’t.” Tentō-chan turned to Kuro Neko. “But, uh,” he seemed to suddenly realize he was trying to comfort the victim. “It’s okay if you don’t find it. Your mom wouldn’t want you to worry so much. And you still have memories, or whatever.”

Tentō-chan wasn’t sure how effective that would be, but the woman sniffled and nodded. “You’re right. Mom wouldn’t want this.” Kuro sighed in relief. “Are you two new heroes?”

“Um,” Tentō-chan glanced at Kuro, who just shrugged. “Sort of. I’m Tentō-chan and this is Kuro Neko!”

“Well, thank you so much for saving me!” The woman smiled. Tentō-chan smiled back, before the sound of police sirens grew near.

“Shit,” Kuro mumbled. “We gotta go.” He ran off and Tentō-chan followed. “We’re gonna get arrested for vigilantism,” he mumbled pessimistically as he ran.

“Technically, we can’t be. Vigilantism requires the use of a quirk and we used magic.”

“Do you wanna explain that to the police?” Tentō-chan paled. “Thought so.”

They stopped in an alley a few blocks away. Tentō-chan realized he wasn’t as out of breath as he thought he’d be. Magic was awesome.

“I can’t believe it.” Tentō-chan smiled brightly. “We’re heroes!”

It was hard to tell Kuro’s expression under his mask, but he nodded. “We are.”

“That was so cool! We fought a villain! Well, I mean, she wasn’t really a villain, more of a victim, but she was controlled by a villain and we stopped them-!” His earrings gave another warning beep.

“You talk a lot,” Kuro deadpanned. Tentō-chan blushed.

“S-Sorry! I know I ramble a lot, the kids at school say it’s annoying, but I can’t really help it. My mom says I get it from my dad cause we both mumble when we’re thinking-”

“Stop talking before you end up telling me your life story and identity.”

“Right!” Tentō-chan grinned again. “Oh I wish we could keep in touch outside the masks, but my phone number would probably give away my identity and I don’t think I could buy a burner phone, at least legally-”

“Your weapon doubles as a phone,” Kuro interrupted and took out his baton. He slid it open and it revealed a screen.

“Woah!” Tentō-chan grabbed his yoyo from his belt and it flipped open to a similar screen. “Tikki didn’t tell me that!”

“It’s the only useful thing Plagg told me. He wanted to watch youtube.”

“This is great! We can keep in touch and-”

“You need to go home,” Kuro interrupted him before he could go on another tangent and pointed at his blinking earrings. “Call me if there’s an akuma or you want to patrol or something.” Kuro quickly jumped away.

Izuku stood there grinning until his transformation disappeared. “It was great, Tikki! The Cat if so cool and he calls himself Kuro Neko!”

“That’s great, Izuku!” 

  


“We got a call about a villain, ma’am, can you tell us your name, quirk, and what happened?” Tsukauchi asked the woman that was standing in the middle of the road. They had gotten a call about a villain breaking into places and threatening people, but nothing seemed wrong. “I also have to tell you my quirk is called Lie Detector.”

The woman nodded quickly. “Oh, yes, I’m so sorry! The heroes said I got possessed!”

“Possessed? And what heroes?” As far as Tsukauchi knew, no heroes had made it to the scene yet.

“They called themselves Tentō-chan and Kuro Neko! I was moving to a new place and I realized my mother’s necklace wasn’t in any of my boxes. I started crying and suddenly there was this...voice in my head.”

“A voice?”

“Yes. He called himself Kochō. He said he could give me the power to find what I lost. And then I woke up right here.”

“You don’t remember anything else?”

She shook her head. “No. The two heroes explained that the villain possessed people with strong emotions.”

“Alright,” Tsukauchi sighed. This was going to be a large case. “We’re going to need to take you in for more questioning. You didn’t break the law; you can’t be charged for crimes committed under the influence of brainwashing quirks, but we need to cover all our bases.” She nodded. “Can you tell me anything else about these heroes?”

“Well, they were really young. Probably in a hero school or something. Tentō-chan had green hair, blue eyes, and this ladybug themed costume. Kuro Neko had purple hair, green cat eyes, and a black cat themed costume.”

“How young? 17?” That was usually when hero students began their work studies.

“No, no. 14, maybe 15.”

Great. 

  


“Miraculous Ladybug!” Tsukauchi shut off the video that the traffic cam on the street had caught as all the damage the villain had done was repaired. He looked at Eraserhead. Tsukauchi had brought him in on the case once he realized they were dealing with vigilantes.

“What do you think?”

“Probably a purification quirk and a disintegration quirk,” he responded. “Can’t think of any brainwashing quirks that work through butterflies. And that doesn’t explain how the kid created an object, how that yoyo doesn’t follow the laws of physics, or how those kids can leap buildings.”

_Please don’t be multiple quirks_ Tsukauchi thought.

“Did you get any footage following them home or something?” Eraser asked.

Tsukauchi shook his head. “We tried and got pretty far, but then the cameras all glitched or something. We lost them.”

“A hacker? More people working with them?”

“I don’t know. I was hoping we could get Nedzu on this?”

“Rat’s probably solved it already,” Eraser mumbled. “What was that villain saying about earrings?”

“We don’t know. The villain wanted Tentō-chan’s earrings and when Kuro Neko showed up, she said ‘miraculous.’”

“And the kid shouts ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ when the fight ends,” Eraser adds. “Yeah, I’m stumped.”

“We need Nedzu.” 

  


Aizawa raised a hand to knock on the door, but it opened before he could. He just looked at Nedzu, not impressed with the trick anymore.

“Aizawa! Hello, can I get you a cup of tea?” Nedzu seemed excited about something. That was bad.

“No, I’m here about a case-”

“Yes, yes. Tentō-chan and Kuro Neko! I’ve been working on the case since I came across it.”

“Of course you did. Got anything?”

“Nope!” Aizawa blinked as Nedzu took a sip of tea.

“What do you mean you don’t have anything?”

“I mean this case is very confusing!” Nedzu smiled.

“Well, have you found out who these kids are?”

“I have not!” Nedzu turned his computer screen to Aizawa. It was the program he used to match faces with photos in the quirk database. The program showed an error message. “Every time I put a photo of them into the program, it crashes! I haven’t found any problems with it, so it's quite a mystery.”

“Someone hacked your computer?” That was bad.

“Not that either! Something unusual is happening. I’ve tried manually tracing the faces and every time I’m done, it looks completely different from what I remember. Something is keeping us from tracking these two down.”

“Another quirk?”

“Who knows! I am loving the mystery, though!”

  


Drawing of Tentō-chan and Kuro Neko  
[](https://ibb.co/4Tbhkc4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentō-chan: Tentōchu is Japanese for Ladybug  
> Kuro Neko: Black Cat  
> Kochō: Okay Butterfly is a weird word. Google says "Batafurai", which I wasn't gonna use, and other people said "Chōchō", which I also wasn't going to use. Kochō is a very uncommon word for Butterfly.


End file.
